


rocky falls and rocky scars

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Comfort, Hurt Thomas (Maze Runner), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rock no longer looks like a real word, Stitches, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, blood mention, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Whumptober Day 11-StitchesThomas and Minho are trying to be helpful around camp.(Trying to distract themselves.)A rock has other plans.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507226
Kudos: 48





	rocky falls and rocky scars

“Klunk, Thomas, that’s nasty,” Minho says as he drops to his knees beside Thomas. Thomas only nods in agreement, staring at his arm. “Looks like it might scar.”

Thomas isn’t even sure how he got the deep gash; they’ve been hunting, really just searching for any available food source, and then he trips, falls, and suddenly sharp pain is running up his arm and he’s is bleeding like crazy.

Thomas isn’t sure he’s physically seen this much blood leave his own body before.

“Come on, Thomas, give me your arm.” He realizes that Minho has been talking to him for a minute or two. “I can wrap it, but we need to head back. Doc Tala can take care of it.” Right. They have an actual doctor now, not just untrained boys jumbling together what they can for injuries and illness. Minho wraps his arm carefully with the bandages they’re required to have and helps him to his feet.

“Should we bring the rock?” In his other hand, Minho is holding a bloodied rock--it must be the rock Thomas cut himself on. “I’m going to bring the rock.” Minho decides, and Thomas snorts.

He can’t help it.

“That’s kind of weird, Minho, you want to keep the rock that hurt your boyfriend?”

“Only so I can avenge you.” Minho grins at him, and Thomas grins back. He enjoys this new feeling, that they can joke and laugh and (this is his favorite) not worry about surviving until tomorrow.

“Ah, I see. The gesture is very appreciated.” They walk back to camp with what little they collected and head straight to the doctor’s tent.

“I swear, it’s always you Glade boys, isn’t it?” She shakes her head. “What happened this time?”

“Thomas fell and sliced his arm open on this.” Minho shows Tala the rock.

“That  _ is _ a sharp rock.” She sounds almost impressed and Thomas isn’t sure if he should be insulted or also impressed. “Let me take a look at that cut, Thomas.” He sits on the bench and she unwraps his arm.

“You’ll need stitches, or the best we can do for stitches. You’re going to have a scar, Thomas. Minho, get me water, cloth, and thread. I have needles here.” She wipes his arm clean, threads the needle, and carefully, painfully slides the needle through his skin. It only takes a few minutes, but it seems to be much longer, and Thomas is ready for a nap by the end of it. Tala wipes his arm down again, rewraps it, and then starts to check his head.

“Did he hit his head, do you know?” She asks Minho.

“No, he didn’t, but he didn’t sleep well last night. He tries to hide it, but I can tell.” 

“Take him back to your tent, then. He needs to rest. I’m giving both of you medical clearance for the next two days, at least. You need your rest as well, Minho.” Tala fixes him with a hard look before turning it on Thomas. “And I expect you to actually sleep, if you can manage it. I know things have been hard for you boys, and nightmares are a given, but actual sleep would certainly be best for both of you.” They nod, and Minho picks Thomas up, cradling him carefully, rock now forgotten.

“We’ll sleep, Tala. Thank you.” Minho tells her as Thomas wraps his uninjured arm around Minho’s neck.

“No problem.” Thomas doesn’t look at her, but he thinks she’s smiling.

And when the day comes that the stitches are removed, they find the rock sitting on Tala’s desk, rinsed clean of blood.

She shrugs. “It’s a pretty rock, and this way it can’t hurt anyone else.”

They’re not surprised when it finds its way on their mantle a few months later, when they have a cabin of their own.

(It really is a pretty rock.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This ended up being more about the rock than was intended. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Let me know what you thought in the comments!  
> As always,  
> Nix


End file.
